Lost and Found
by potterphilic
Summary: Serena had a baby at 16 and had to give it up... when she finds her daughter, can she also find love?
1. Lost and Found

Nurses rushed in and out of the delivery room, carrying newborns and delivering more babies. Inside the room, five mothers lay on beds, legs propped up, foreheads dotted with beads of sweat. One mother, Serena Moriarti, screamed as she pushed one last time, giving birth to her new baby girl.  
  
"She's so pretty, can I hold her?" Serena looked up at her father, who was smiling, but his brows were knit in a tight knot.  
  
"Serena, you know we can't have any emotional attachments. The baby is already up for adoption; she isn't ours anymore. Now, what is her name?" Asked Massimo Moriarti, Serena's father.  
  
"Anastasia. Anya for short. Daddy, why can't I keep her? Please!" Serena begged her father, grasping his hand in her own while fighting hot tears.  
  
"The Mafia will not allow a sixteen year old girl, no less the daughter of one of the leaders, to keep a baby! You knew when you chose not to abort the pregnancy that this was your consequence. I will make sure that Anastasia is adopted into a well off and loving family, I promise. Now, please, nurse. Take the baby away." He stiffened, fighting his own tears. Serena watched as one solitary tear escaped his eye, her heart dropping at the pain he must be reliving.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Natalia, push hard! One last time! Oh, love, it's a girl!" Exclaimed Massimo joyfully. He leaned in and kissed his wife's forehead, her smile lighting up her face. As he stood back up, she whispered quietly to him the name of their child.  
  
"Serenity... please," she pleaded breathlessly.  
  
"Of course, Nat, of course!"  
  
"She's flat-lining, hurry!" The doctor screamed, beckoning the nurses to his side. They rushed to Natalia's side, leaving Massimo drowning in tears and confusion. He stood there, silent; not knowing how to react in a time when joy was mixed with sorrow.  
  
"Sir, Mr. Moriarti... we've lost your wife. We're so sorry, we tried our best. I'll leave you to grieve." The doctor and nurses left, one stepping forward carrying the new baby.  
  
"Sir, we need a name for the baby. Would you like to hold her?" She held out the baby to Massimo and he grabbed her, bringing her tight against his chest.  
  
"Serenity. Serenity Moriarti. Serena, for short."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Serena lay back on the bed as she was wheeled into the recovery room. Her father followed closely, fearing that if he left her he'd never find her again.  
  
Serena awoke to the hot sun already flooding her room at 11:00 AM. It had been five years since that fateful day, the one that had haunted her dreams ever since.  
  
She rolled out of bed sleepily, heading to the bathroom to shower. Today was a big day for Serena, the culmination of a year of private investigator's work.  
  
Serena's father, Massimo, had told Serena that he missed his granddaughter terribly after her 20th birthday. Serena had rejoiced at this, and hired a private investigator immediately. Today was Serena's 21st birthday, and her father's present to her was the news that her daughter had been found. Anastasia was living in an upscale New York penthouse in the United States with a single man named Darien Shields. He owned the hotel he lived in, was only 25 years old, and had adopted Anastasia when he was 20 with his then girlfriend Beryl Samsonite. The pair had split when he was 22; he'd raised Anastasia on his own after that, giving Beryl no visitations or custody over her.  
  
Serena's head had swirled at this. Finally, after years of hoping, waiting for a sign of her daughter, she'd gotten one on her 21st birthday. This year was significant in another way, as well, for Serena was inheriting a 25 million dollar trust fund from her grandfather, a wealthy Italian land owner.  
  
"Now, remember, Serena. Just because you have money now doesn't mean you don't work. You need a job like everyone else, missy." Massimo added jokingly to show his daughter he was only looking out for her.  
  
"Of course I'll get a job! I can't just sit around all day, you know! But, I have to tell you something. You won't like it, but it's something I have to do." Serena looked into her father's face, wrinkled with age and hardships.  
  
"Yes, honey? What is it?" Massimo looked at his daughter curiously; his eyes lined with fear.  
  
"I'm moving to the US, namely New York. I have to find Anastasia, daddy, I have to! She's my baby girl, I want her back! Or, at least, for her to know me and I to know her." Serena waited cautiously until her father replied. She hoped he wouldn't be angry with her, but she'd have to do it anyway. There was no turning back now; she'd already bought a home there.  
  
"I was wondering when this day would come, Sere. I agree, you should find her, but keep one thing in mind: this Shields boy, he adopted her. She's legally his, and he most likely loves her to death, as any father loves his daughter. You can't expect to waltz in there and take Anastasia home with you; she has attachments to her father and should be kept near him until she says she's ready to make the choice between you two." Massimo hugged his daughter and watched as she grabbed three bags she'd hidden carefully behind the table.  
  
"Good, now, do you want to take me to the airport?" She winked at her father playfully.  
  
"Come on, let's get going. I knew you couldn't wait!" The pair walked out of the house, closing the door behind as if to signify the end of Serena's life in Italy.  
  
Hey guys! This idea just popped up in my head a few days ago, so I decided to write it. My computer at home had a virus so I couldn't work on my other fic, but I'll try to have a new chapter up in a few days. Thanks! 


	2. Meeting Anastasia

Darien Shields walked around his penthouse suite, playing a game of hide-and-go-seek with his young daughter, Anya. He listened quietly and waited until he heard the tiny giggles coming from the broom closet.  
  
"Daddy's coming, Anya, I know where you are!" He called out, only to be answered by roaring laughter and the door bursting open to reveal the brilliant smile of a young girl.  
  
"Daddy, you always find me!" She squealed as he picked her up and swung her in the air. Her long, golden hair flew behind her and her green eyes twinkled with joy.  
  
"That's because I don't like losing you, sweetheart. I love you too much." Darien hugged his daughter closely, remembering the time Beryl had tried to take her away.  
  
-Flashback, 2 Years Ago-  
  
"If the court understands you, Mr. Shields, you are telling us that Beryl Samsonite is fully unfit to be a mother?" The judge asked curiously, his white eyebrows raised.  
  
"Yes, your honor. Ms. Samsonite is not fit to be a mother in that she cannot even do her own laundry, and has no job, nor a home. We were not married, your honor, and Anastasia is adopted under my name. I adopted her, and I love her with all my heart. I can provide to her a home full of love, a family, and all the things she may ever need. If Ms. Samsonite was to adopt her, and take her out of my care, I fully believe Anastasia would be in real danger." Darien reacted as he always did, treating this court date as if it were a business meeting.  
  
"Mr. Shields, you state that under Ms. Samsonite's care Anastasia would be in danger. Can you clarify?" The prosecutor asked.  
  
"Yes, I can. When Ms. Samsonite and I were in a relationship, Anastasia was often yelled at for even the simplest wrong. I cannot, in my right mind, allow my daughter to go to a woman who, indeed, would verbally abuse her, if not physically. The fact that she is fighting me is irrelevant to the want she has for the child, your honor; it has only to do with her wanting to take something precious away from me to cause me the pain she says she experienced because of our breakup." Darien replied confidently.  
  
"So what if that's my reason for wanting the brat! I'll get her from you if it's the last thing I do!" Beryl shouted across the room to Darien, immediately bringing her hand to her mouth for revealing something so horrid to the court.  
  
"Ms. Samsonite, control yourself! Clearly, as Mr. Shields has told the court, you are unfit to become a mother! The court rules in favor of one Mr. Darien Shields, awarding him full custody and no visitations or relations to one Ms. Beryl Samsonite." The judge knocked his gavel on the desk and court was adjourned, sending a tearful Anya running into her father's arms.  
  
"Anya, I love you, and I'll never let you go."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
He released his daughter and held her at arms length from his face, carefully studying her features. He often wondered what her real mother looked like, and longed to meet the woman who'd blessed him with this beautiful child.  
  
Anya sighed. "Daddy, I'm tired. Can I go to bed?" To show how real her tiredness was, she yawned loudly.  
  
"Of course, honey. Here, I'll give you a piggy back." Darien turned around and offered her his back; she jumped on and he clasped his hands beneath her and held her up. He walked to her room and laid her on her bed, reveling in the fact that her room was perfect. The walls were a light blue and the border at the top had large blue and yellow flowers on it, both pale colors. Her bedspread matched her border and her pillows were a pale yellow, as was her furniture. The carpet was a pale blue to match the room. 'My daughter has great taste, for a five year old.' He thought.  
  
He left the room and went to get her favorite bedtime story from the toy chest as she changed. He picked up her copy of "The Swan Princess" and brought it back to her room, smiling as he saw her curled up underneath the covers.  
  
He'd barely begun to read the story and her soft snores filled the room. He just sat there and watched, thanking the goddesses for bringing him such a special gift to love.  
  
The doorbell rang and he jumped up to get it, hoping to reach it before it woke Anya. He peered through the peep-hole but could see nothing, so he opened the door to get a better view.  
  
"I swear, if it's those punks again I'll..." Darien whispered angrily under his breath. There stood a woman, at least five inches shorter than him, looking up at him in curiosity. Her long, blond hair flowed freely down her back in loose curls; her crystal blue eyes gazed deeply into his until she blinked once to tear her self away from the Adonis in front of her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, miss. May I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for a Mr. Darien Shields? It's quite important. If he isn't home, may I leave a message?" Serena's face lit up with a smile and she cocked her head to the side.  
  
"I'm Darien, and may I ask you're name?" Darien replied, shocked at this woman. He'd never seen her before; he wasn't the type to sleep around, so this woman was literally out of nowhere.  
  
"Serenity Moriarti, Serena for short. May I come in? You may want to sit for the news. I admit, I should have phoned earlier, but I thought seeing you in person would be better. That was, you know I'm not a crazy lady or something." Her smile brightened and she stepped forward as Darien stepped aside to allow her in.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. In person is the best way to do things. Now, Serena, may I ask you why you're here? Oh, and please keep you're voice down, my daughter is asleep."  
  
"Well, Darien, please sit before I tell you. It's not the type of thing you want to hear standing up." Serena sat down herself on the long, black leather couch. Darien sat opposite her in a black leather recliner.  
  
"Darien, you've never met me before and I realize that this may be a hard thing to swallow. I understand completely if you'd like to kick me out, but I ask you hear me out first so you know all the truths." Serena wrung her hands in her lap, awaiting the go-ahead from Darien before proceeding in her story. When she saw his head bob up and down she cleared her throat and began the tail that brought her to his house.  
  
"Well, as you know, my name is Serenity Moriarti, and my father is Massimo Moriarti. We're from Italy, originally. He is in the Mafia, but he only controls the finances, and the law side of the Mafia's work.  
  
"When I was sixteen, my then boyfriend and I were at a party. He was drunk and I was not, and he forced himself on me. The product was a pregnancy, and I had to choose either to abort it or have the baby and place it up for adoption. Keeping it was simply not an option for me, as one of the Mafia leader's sixteen year old daughter could not just keep a baby.  
  
"I decided to have the baby and I was stunned when I learned she was a girl. When I had her, I begged my father to let me keep her, but to no avail. I had promised to give her up, and so I did. I gave her the one thing she might remember me by; her name. I named her Anastasia Moriarti, Anya for short.  
  
"Years later a maternal instinct swept over me during one of my classes. I had to find her, but I didn't know where to start. My father and I hired a private investigator to find my daughter. We waited a whole year and finally, on my 21st birthday, we got news that she was living here in New York with you.  
  
"I had to come see her, and the man who'd adopted my precious girl. I know it was wrong of me to just drop in, but I had to see her angelic face and see if she aged as beautifully as I'd hoped.  
  
"I don't expect anything of you, not even that you give me visitation rights; I only hope to see her once, but if you give me more, I will gladly accept."  
  
Serena's face was sad and pained. Reliving this to a stranger was something she never wanted to do, but she knew that she had to. Darien's calm exterior shielded the painful feelings brewing inside of him. And yet, though she was unknown to him, he felt a strange urge to give this woman what she wanted, whatever that may be.  
  
"Serena, I thank you for coming to see me. You have no idea the days I've spent wondering how my little girl would turn out. Now that I've met you, I am sure she'll grow up into a brilliant and attractive lady. I was so scared that her mother had some disease that I could not cure; some horrible fate that could be passed on to my daughter that would take her away from me before her time." Darien stood and walked over to Serena; he reached his hand out to her and helped her off the couch.  
  
"Surely, you have not come from so far away to leave before you could see her? If you'll follow me I'm sure you could sneak a peek before you leave." Darien led her to Anya's room, opening the door slowly to avoid waking her. Serena's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter sleeping so soundly; what was, only months ago, a dream now became reality.  
  
"She's... she's so pretty. She has my hair! My baby, my beautiful girl!" She whispered, hot tears of joy coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"Serena, let's go to the kitchen and have some tea. If you like, you can spend the night. Then Anya can meet you in the morning. Oh, she has preschool, though. Oh well, she can miss a day! We'll all stay home and get to know each other. How does that sound?" Darien's eyes lit up at the thought of the goddess-like figure staying the night in his house. 'Not only that, but she's the mother of my daughter! Oh, man, I'll be fighting the boy's off now...'  
  
Darien led Serena to the kitchen, where she sat on a high wooden stood at the island. Darien put on a pot of water to boil and sat down across from her, staring at her face, which was drowning in tears.  
  
"Serena, stop crying, please. What would Anya think if she woke up and a tearful lady was sitting with her father? She'd think I made you cry!" Darien laughed quietly and watched as Serena's gloomy face changed rapidly to one glowing of motherly pride.  
  
"But, who knows, maybe you did!" She giggled at him and watched his eyes light up with laughter.  
  
"Anya doesn't need to know that!" He replied with a wink as he twirled in his seat to check on the tea water. He steeped the teas and set them out in front of himself and Serena, delighting in the say her face lit up with each new bout of laughter. 'But she won't like me. She's only here for Anya, stupid!' he mentally chided himself for believing such nonsense.  
  
The two stayed up for and hour, talking about past experiences and drinking tea. They found out that they had many of the same experiences through out their lives, and Darien learned much about the inner workings of the Italian Mafia. The clock chimed midnight and Darien stood up to check on Anya.  
  
"Serena, where would you like to sleep? The couch, though nice to sit on, is quite hard to sleep on; I doubt you'd like it. Our guest room is being remodeled, so that's out of the question. There is one more place, but it's not really proper." Darien looked at Serena's face and waited until she got the message.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. I do, however, think the owner of the hotel might matter, since I rented a room and am not using it." She winked at Darien and he smirked with and intense sexual undertone.  
  
"Oh, I happen to know that the owner won't mind. One of my closest friends, he is. He's nice too, and I daresay handsome." He winked back and began to walk to his bedroom, Serena following closely behind.  
  
"Good. I don't like angering people." And with that the two broke into a fit of giggles but stopped, however hard it was, for fear of waking Sleeping Beauty.  
  
"Oh, Darn. I haven't got my sleeping things." She stated, as though it was a horrible crime.  
  
"No worries, I've got plenty of shirts. Here, I'll go get one." He jogged over to the walk in closet, which was the size of a whole other room, and grabbed a white, button up business shirt. "If it's dirty, I'll just wash it. No problem."  
  
"Um, thanks. I'll go change. Meet you back here in five?" Serena started walking towards the door to the bathroom.  
  
"Sure. See you then." Darien pulled of his shirt, revealing his washboard abs and well tanned body. Next came his pants, which fell softly to the ground. He stepped out of them and picked up his clothing, dropping it into the laundry hamper. Just as he was walking over to the bed, Serena came out of the bathroom dressed in only his shirt, carrying her laundry in her arms.  
  
The white shirt fit her perfectly, clinging to her curves and reaching just below her butt. She dropped her clothing into the hamper as well and walked over to the bed, climbing in oblivious to what she was causing Darien.  
  
He rolled into bed beside her, pulling the covers up to his chest. He rolled over slightly and whispered in Serena's ear, "Good night, Serena, and thank you for giving me Anya."  
  
Serena's heart leapt and she went to sleep thinking of how lucky she and her daughter were to have this incredible man in their lives.  
  
I hope that I get a few more reviews for this chapter than the last chapter. Hopefully this format is better for reading than the other one, and I'd like to know what is better so I can continue writing in the best way. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon, only this story and Massimo, Natalia and Anya. Thank you! 


	3. Dinner and A Movie

Serena rolled over and felt the bed beside her, gasping when she realized where she was. 'I just spent the night in Darien's bed. But where is he now?' Her answer to this came swiftly when Darien opened the door a crack and smiled at Serena's now awakened form.  
  
"Serena, it's good to see you up. I thought I'd lost you there for a bit!" Darien chuckled, his eyes lighting up with laughter.  
  
"Anya's up and in the living room playing, and I'm making breakfast. Is there anything you like in particular?" Serena's eyes lit up, the thought of food bringing her out of her sleepy mood.  
  
"You'll think I'm a pig, I'm sure. I have a huge appetite. But, if you're already making them, I'd love some scrambled eggs and toast. Oh, and bacon, if you've got it!" Serena's stomach growled at the thought of food and she pulled the blankets up to her chest. She looked down and saw that her first two buttons had opened, revealing generous amounts of cleavage.  
  
She swung her legs over the bed, not noticing Darien's stare at the glossy bronze legs she sported. Darien groaned inwardly, hoping she couldn't sense his reaction to her body. Serena noticed and blushed furiously, asking Darien politely for a pair of pants. He handed her a pair of his workout shorts and she pulled them on, once again causing Darien to wish she wasn't the sexiest woman alive.  
  
"Thanks, Darien. God, I feel like I'm being such a burden on you! I really don't know how to pay you back." Serena followed Darien out to the kitchen. 'Oh, I know one way...' Darien thought, immediately mentally smacking himself. 'Give it up man!'  
  
Serena and Darien walked down the long hallway and into the kitchen, Darien smirking in response to Serena's realization that yes, her hair was messy.  
  
"Anya, honey, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Could you come here for a second?" Darien called over the kitchen counter to his daughter, who was playing with a bunch of small toys. Parts of her conversations with herself could be heard, and it seemed that the two main dolls were getting married. Serena smiled at the memories of herself dreaming of marriage, and the loving husband she might one day acquire. 'But maybe he's standing right next to me...'  
  
"Anya, sweetheart, remember how I told you that today you would meet someone very important, and that's why you were spending today at home with me?" Darien asked his daughter, looking at the expression of concentration on her face.  
  
"Yes, daddy. Do I get to meet her now? Is she spending all day here? Can we go to a movie with her? Pretty please?" Anya's large green eyes shone with the wonders of life; with curiousness unknown to any adult.  
  
"This is Serena, Anya, and she'll be spending all day with us. If Serena wants too, we'll go to a movie, and maybe go get you a new toy. How's that?" Darien hoped his daughter would be ready for what was coming next. Instead of turning away in fear, Anya ran over to the kneeling Serena and wrapped her arms around her neck.  
  
"Can we go to a movie and get a toy? Please Serena?" Anya backed up and looked into Serena's eyes pleadingly, putting her lower lip forward in her best puppy-dog face.  
  
Serena's eyes began to water at the acceptance she already felt. 'Now, if she'll keep that acceptance after she finds out...'  
  
"Only if you tell me what movie you want to see. After all, I can't read minds, can I?" Serena giggled and turned her head to Darien. "I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries, have I?"  
  
"No, no. In fact, let's get eating. The food is done and then you can go to your room and change, and we'll get dressed here. In fact, I'll ask the front desk to move your things into the room connecting to ours, that way we can be closer. Is that alright with you?" Darien offered, knowing that of course she would accept.  
  
"That would be great! Come on, Anya; let's go set the table for daddy." Serena and Anya walked over to the table, Darien admiring both how quickly she took to Anya and the gentle swish of her hips, however unintentional it was.  
  
The girls set the table and Darien dished out the food, loading his and Serena's plates. The group chatted, mostly Serena asking Anya about her life in New York and asking Darien about his past experiences. When they finished, Serena took Anya too her room and then went to hers, which had already been filled with her own things, brought up to the room connecting to Darien's. 'Wow that was fast. Only a half an hour!'  
  
Serena walked into the room and was stunned; it was very classical in its furnishings. Cream colored walls and dark hardwood floors contrasted each other perfectly, off setting the deep green drapes, which were held back to allow the warm sunlight in. She strode about the room, taking in all the extravagance; chocolate brown leather couches and a large brick fireplace made the room cozy, while the open entrance into the kitchen gave the room a seemingly larger appearance.  
  
Serena walked down the hallway, noting that there were two bedrooms; one small, decorated in a light blue and white theme; while the other was large and very romantic. This room, which she supposed was the master bedroom, had a large, four poster bed dressed in crimson; there were curtains in a black sheer material held at the posters by crimson ties, available for closing to create your own little world.  
  
'I bet I could have fun with this bed...' she thought seductively. Grinning, she stepped over to her own walk in closet, gasping when she saw her cloths stored perfectly inside, as though she would be there for a while. She pulled out a pair of black shorts and a baby blue tank top, and then grabbed her pair of matching thong sandals.  
  
She slipped out of Darien's clothing, wondering what it would be like to wake up in his shirts every morning. 'Way to be sexual. Where did you learn this stuff? You're not a hormonal teenager anymore!'  
  
After dressing in her own clothes, she picked up Darien's and brought them over to the door she assumed would connect them together.  
  
She opened it just a crack, only to reveal Darien's near naked form changing by the closet. 'Oh, so it opens into his room, eh? Oh, god, look at his body... so tanned, so muscular, what I wouldn't give to wrap my legs around him right now...' She knocked on the door and continued to open it, giggling when Darien turned around and gasped at her sight. And what a sight she was, in faith; her tanned legs were shown off by her black shorts; her tank top showing ample cleavage and bringing out her crystal blue eyes. Her eyelashes framed them perfectly; black and long, creating the perfect look for her.  
  
"Serena, I didn't know you were so quick. Umm, come in. Anya's dressed; I heard her playing in the living room. I'll be out in a minute." Darien began to blush, a hot red color flowing up his neck.  
  
"Sure, Darien. I brought your clothing back, thanks for letting me borrow it." Serena threw the clothing into the hamper and walked out of the room, gently swishing her hips, trying to catch his eye.  
  
Anya squealed with excitement as she saw Serena's form appearing from her father's room; she dropped her toys and ran to Serena's arms, smiling widely.  
  
"Serena, can we go shopping without daddy? He's great and all, but he isn't good at watching me try clothes on! He's too busy looking at stuff for him, and he's always on the phone." She pouted cutely, staring into Serena's bright blue eyes intent on getting her way.  
  
"Anya, daddy and I only met yesterday. Daddy wouldn't trust us alone, because he doesn't know that I wouldn't hurt you, or try to take you away from him." Serena watched in horror as Anya shrunk away, praying that the little girl wouldn't be afraid of her. "Oh, but honey, I wouldn't hurt you! I'd never let anyone hurt you!"  
  
"Promise? Cause daddy says there's lotsa people that like to hurt kids like me." Anya's starry green eyes widened and she gripped Serena's hands tighter.  
  
"I promise you. Now come on, let's go get daddy. We'll tell him no phone today, okay?" Serena stood up and held Anya's hand, turning around just as Darien pinched Serena's waist, causing her to jump and squeal.  
  
"Darien! Don't do that, you scared me!" Anya laughed uproariously, grinning for ear to ear.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Serena." Darien winked, delighting in the fact that he knew one of Serena's spots.  
  
"Well, you may no one spot, but you won't know the other!" She smacked him playfully on the arm, then began to walk to the door.  
  
"Come on, Anya, let's race daddy to the elevator... maybe he'll have to take the stairs!" She picked up Anya and ran out the door, heading as fast as she could to the elevator. Darien followed suit, but was too late; the doors closed as he reached them, closing off his daughter and Serena's faces from view.  
  
"I don't wanna take the stairs..." he whined to no one in particular. He bowed his head in surrender and took the stairwell, going as slowly as possible. His cell phone rung and vibrated in his pocket; he took it out and stared at the caller ID trying to figure out who it was. Picking it up, he asked who it was cautiously.  
  
"Hello, Darien here. Who is this?"  
  
"Serena, and might I say you are a slow little man?" Anya's tiny voice could be heard in the background, shouting "Daddy, we're already at the bottom!"  
  
Darien laughed and replied with a wink, "I'm only slow if you want it that way." This caused Serena to blush furiously, a crimson flush creeping up her neck.  
  
"Darien! Just hurry up and meet us downstairs, you dog!" She giggled and hung up, turning to Anya. "Daddy's almost here, Anya, so we'll meet him out front, okay?"  
  
"Sure, let's go!" Anya exclaimed as she ran out from the elevator. Serena hurried to catch up, smiling when Darien came out from the stairwell.  
  
"Looks like you're the last one, so you have to pay for ice cream!" Serena called, and at the mention of her favorite food, Anya shouted "Awesome!" in delight.  
  
Groaning, Darien led the girls to his car and they all got in, Serena gasping at the richness of everything.  
  
"What kind of car is this? It's gorgeous!" Serena ran her hands over the dash and the seats, feeling the soft leather under her palm.  
  
"2005 Chrysler 300. Very nice, I'll say." Darien smiled at Serena and started the car; she turned the radio on and began singing along to Jessica Simpson's 'Take My Breath Away'.  
  
They drove for ten minutes to the nearest mall, getting out at the entrance of the movie theatre. Anya stared at all the posters on the wall, trying to decide which movie she wanted to see. Finally, the group settled on Shrek 2, deciding it was the best for both age groups.  
  
An hour and a half later the three walked out of the theatre deep in laughter, not paying attention to anything except the good time they'd had.  
  
"Hey, let's go get you a new toy! Do you know what My Scene dolls are?" Serena knelt to ask Anya, who was watching a large movie screen. As if snapped out of a dream, Anya turned to Serena and grinned.  
  
"Yeah! Daddy got me one for my birthday, but I don't have enough to really play with. Can I get another one?" Her green eyes glittered in anticipation, her golden pigtails swishing with each word.  
  
"Maybe I'll get you two, and some clothes! After all, a girl needs a wardrobe, right?" She winked and held Anya's hand as they walked into the mall, searching for the nearest toy shop.  
  
"Look, Anya, they've got a whole bunch of clothes! What ones do you like?" Serena exclaimed when they reached the store. She watched happily as Anya's eyes grew wider than saucers as she looked at all the toys and clothes. As if it were a race, Anya picked out all the clothing she liked and showed Serena each outfit, telling her why each outfit was particularly pretty. By the end, Anya had three new dolls and ten new outfits, owing to Serena's inability to say no to the angel in front of her.  
  
Darien merely watched from behind as Serena got sucked further and further into Anya's web of love and cuteness. Smiling, he followed the two girls to the register and began to pull out his cards when Serena stopped him.  
  
"Darien, I've got it. It's my present to her. I hope you don't mind, I mean, I don't want you to think I'm spoiling her to get on her good side." Serena gave the cashier her credit card and watched as he rang up the purchases, not even flinching as the number climbed higher and higher.  
  
"Don't worry; I don't expect you to pay me back." Serena whispered, noting Darien's serious expression. 'I hope I didn't offend him or anything...' Serena thought, while Darien was thinking the opposite; 'What a strong willed and generous woman...'  
  
The group walked back to the car, purchases in hand, ready to go home. Darien and Serena made small talk, while the quiet murmuring of a contented Anya was heard softly in the background.  
  
When they reached home, Darien carried the tired Anya up to her room, Serena carrying the bags. They put Anya into her bed, Darien first saying goodnight, then Serena. When they left the room, Anya's tired voice as heard calling out Serena's name, beckoning her to her side.  
  
"Serena, I think daddy likes you. Beryl left daddy and me, but I didn't like her anyways. She was mean. Will you stay? I really like you, too."  
  
Serena's eyes watered and her heart leapt. 'This is how I wanted it to be. This is everything I dreamed of.'  
  
"I'm going to try and stay, sweetheart, but even if I go I'll never really leave you. I'll just be next door, okay, so if you want me, just ask daddy. Good night, honey." Serena rose from Anya's bedside and walked to the door, slowly closing it behind her.  
  
'It looks like she really likes me. But what if I have to leave her? What if we get attached and I have to let her go again? Oh no, I have to get out of here before I ruin her life!'  
  
Serena walked to the living room, said her goodbyes to Darien, and ran to her room. Once inside, she shed many tears while packing her things. Tonight, she was going home.  
  
Thanks guys! I feel so special from all the reviews. I am trying to make the chapters longer, but they're usually 4 pages on Word. Anyways, I would love to keep getting reviews! By the time I finish this story (5 or so chapters from now, I hope) I would love to have 50 reviews, so if you could help me out, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks! 


	4. All Goes Well

Serena called down to the front desk, asking the receptionist for a cab. The receptionist told her to come down to the main floor and a driver would be there to pick her up immediately. Serena took the elevator and piled her bags into it; there was scarcely enough room for her inside!  
  
When she reached the bottom a doorman came and loaded her luggage into the trunk of a yellow cab. When she was safely inside, she waved goodbye to all her hopes and dreams about becoming Anya's mother. They pulled away from the curb just as a slightly disoriented Darien came running out, grey silk boxers and blue dress shirt flapping in the wind.  
  
"Serena! Serena! Wait!" Could be heard outside, but Serena was too enveloped in her tears to notice. A loud bang on the back of the car jolted her out of her sorrow; she turned around and gasped.  
  
Swinging around, she tapped the driver lightly on the shoulder. "Please, let me out! I have to get out!" The cab slowed and Serena flung the door open, anxious to see Darien's face again.  
  
"Serena, where were you going? Anya is so scared; she told me what she said last night. She thinks she scared you away, she says you're mad at her! She woke up at 3 AM and asked for you, and when I checked you were gone... she doesn't know what to do! Please, talk to her." Darien's eyes were pleading and his hands gripped her shoulders.  
  
Serena nodded her head and turned to the driver. "Could you please take my things inside and have the doorman take it up to Mr. Shields' room, will you? Thanks." Serena turned to Darien and they walked into the hotel together, talking the whole while. When they reached the elevator, Darien opened the door and the two walked in.  
  
Darien leaned forward and placed his hand on her arm. "Serena, I'm sorry Anya made you feel bad about not always being there for her, but I know she just wanted to make sure you didn't leave." Serena leaned in as well, looking into Darien's eyes with a curious, yet flirty expression in her eyes.  
  
"Darien, she never hurt me at all. I was just afraid; afraid to get to know her, and you, and then have to leave again. I couldn't do that to her; I couldn't let her have her mommy back and then rip her family apart." A single tear dropped from her eyes, flowing gently down the side of her cheek until Darien caught it in a kiss.  
  
"I won't let that happen, Serena. I promise." He placed his lips upon hers and kissed her gently, pulling away to stop himself from going too far.  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and when the doors opened the couple looked out, smiling when they saw a tearful Anya standing at the doorway.  
  
"Serena! I'm so sorry! I'll never do that again, I promise. Just don't leave me!" Anya wrapped her arms around Serena's legs and Serena knelt down, pulling the girl into a tight hug.  
  
"Oh, honey! I'm not leaving. I almost did, but that's not your fault. I'm so sorry, baby, so very, very sorry." Serena cried as she hugged Anya, feeling slightly better when Darien's strong hands wrapping around her shoulders.  
  
"Come on, ladies, let's get you two inside." Darien helped Serena and Anya out of the elevator and into his suite, closing the door softly beside him. "I'll make some tea, and we'll all sit and watch television until we calm down. Anya, honey, will you go get a blanket for you and Serena to share? You can lie down on the couch."  
  
Anya ran over to the cupboard and pulled out a fuzzy pink blanket, carrying it over to Serena on the couch. Serena picked the little girl up and laid back, Anya curled up beside her. Within minutes, the pair was sleeping peacefully together. Darien stared at the sight of mother holding her daughter as though she'd never let go; this was what he'd wanted. Beryl could never have cuddled Anya so lovingly. Golden hair flowed over the couch and a glow rested over the girls' faces; they truly looked like angels.  
  
Darien made himself tea and watched TV for an hour until the pair awoke, smiling when Serena's blue eyes opened and she grinned. Slowly, she picked up Anya and carried her to her room, setting her in her bed and pulling the covers up to her neck. Just as Serena kissed Anya's forehead, Darien walked in.  
  
"She was up half the night, worried about you. I'm glad you came back. For her and for me." He pulled Serena into a tight embrace, kissing her softly on the lips. Passion overtook him and he kissed her harder, running his tongue across her lips. She opened them and he dove in, exploring with a need that was nearly insatiable.  
  
When they broke apart for air, Serena led them out of the room and into the master bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. Darien sat over her and pressed her into the bed, growing hard at the mere thought of Serena here, in his bed.  
  
She tugged off her shirt and he undid his, his stare penetrating her bra. She blushed and began to cover up, but his hands quickly stopped her.  
  
"Why would you cover up? You're so beautiful." Darien watched as she slid her arms down to her side. He pulled off her skirt, throwing it onto the floor without caring if it got wrinkled. He smiled at the sight before him; Serena's golden hair cascaded down her back, her crystal blue eyes highlighted by her soft pink bra and lace boy shorts. His grey silk boxers suddenly grew too tight for him and he could bear it no longer; pulling them down, he discarded them onto the growing pile of clothing. Serena smiled and unclipped her bra, letting in fall gently down her shoulders. Lastly her underwear came off, completing their transformation into nakedness.  
  
Darien lay down on top of Serena, kissing her cheek gently. He began to kiss her neck gently, smiling when she arched against him. "Darien, please..." she pleaded softly, and he kissed her again, this time blowing gently on her neck. She arched and gasped, panting heavily. Her eyelids drooped and she became limp for a few seconds before realizing what Darien had done to her. Panting hard, she kissed Darien hard on the lips and soon their tongues were dancing, hands roaming free over their bodies.  
  
Darien soon couldn't take it anymore, and placed himself over Serena's entrance. Looking into her eyes she nodded, and he thrust deeply into her, delighting in her moan of ecstasy. His thrusts deepened and became faster, bringing Serena into a climax. Darien climaxed soon afterwards, falling softly on top of Serena's sweat-soaked body. They lay there for a few minutes before Darien got up and began changing, remembering that the tea pot was still on the stove, boiling. 


	5. Papa?

Hey guys! Wow, there's been a lot of sex lately, eh? Well, sorry. My friend dared me to do one and I just couldn't stop! Anyways, I hope I get more reviews this time, because in the second chapter I got like 20. They make me feel so special . Anyways, if you have any tips for me on how to improve my writing, I'd really love to hear them! As usual, I don't own Sailor Moon. Thanks!  
  
As Darien walked into the kitchen, he fought the urge to go back and make love to Serena again. It was so perfect; so beautiful; so passionate. Darien had never felt so engrossed in sex before, and he smiled as he realized why. He was in love with Serena.  
  
A few minutes later, Serena came out of the room and into the kitchen dressed in only her underwear and another of Darien's dress shirts. Her long legs carried her gracefully towards him, and her swollen red lips landed upon his for another all-consuming kiss. When they broke for air, Darien looked intently into Serena's eyes.  
  
"That was amazing, Serena." He whispered huskily, watching as her eyelashes lowered at the memory. Serena felt the familiar wet sensation between her legs and leaned in for another kiss, this time breaking it off and resting her head on Darien's chest.  
  
"Can we do it again?" She murmured, and Darien turned off the burner, so as to turn his attention fully to her.  
  
"We can do it whenever you want, baby." And he kissed her hard, pushing her over to the wall of the kitchen. He ground his hips into hers, moaning in sweet pleasure. Serena arched against him, and he pushed even harder against her, letting her feel the length of his erection. She locked her legs around his waist and grinded against him, carnal pleasure and needs taking over her sensible side.  
  
A small noise was heard, and then a tiny, tired voice accompanied it.  
  
"Daddy, Serena? What are you doing?" Anya asked, childish curiosity taking over her. She watched as Serena's legs fell to the ground and Darien's face reddened at being caught by his daughter in a most embarrassing way. Turning to face her, he smiled.  
  
"Anya, Serena and I are making up. But this is only for adults who really like each other, so you can't make up with you're friends like this, okay, honey?" Serena smiled at how effective Darien was in teaching Anya lessons from his own mistakes. A look of understanding came upon Anya's face and changed quickly to worry.  
  
"Then keep making up, Daddy! Maybe Serena's not your friend yet!" She turned and ran out of the kitchen, headed for her own room. After the click of her door locking, Darien turned to face Serena once more and winked.  
  
"Serena, are you still mad at me?"  
  
"Yes. I hate you, Darien Shields!" she responded with a laugh, and once again the two were up against the wall, kissing as though they'd never see each other again.  
  
Serena felt Darien's hands move up the loose shirttails, pushing aside her underwear. His fingers found her wetness and a shiver of pleasure rolled up her spine. She arched against him, pushing him further into her. He removed his hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking the juices off of his fingers. Bringing his hands to her chest, he undid her shirt and revealed her breasts to the cold, drafty air. Her nipples stood erect and Darien moaned in need.  
  
He let Serena down and she let her hands roam to his buttons, undoing each one with ease. She slid his pants down and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side and out of the way. Serena kissed Darien with irrepressible desire, and he pushed her against the wall forcefully. Looking at her sapphire blue eyes, which were darkened with lust, he kissed her hard and she responded by wrapping her legs around his waist. With a groan he pushed into her with all his might, becoming more and more in love with her with every thrust; every moan; every sweet kiss.  
  
Serena climaxed first, arched up against Darien as he kissed and blew on her neck. The touch of her breasts sent Darien over the top moments later, and he held Serena up against the wall; her legs still wrapped around his waist.  
  
They picked up their clothing and dressed once again, hoping they'd be covered up when Anya emerged to see how their "making up" went.  
  
Darien kissed Serena once more and held her tightly to his chest.  
  
"I hope we can make it through today without any more of these little 'sessions', Serena, or I'll never leave this house again!"  
  
"I hope they never end, Darien. But I think I need a shower." Serena realized only after it came out of her mouth the sexual innuendo in this statement.  
  
"Can you wait until Anya's bus comes? It'll be here in a half hour. Oh, shit! Anya, come on honey, get dressed! You have to go to school today! Serena, will you help her get dressed? I've got to make her some cereal." Darien kissed Serena's sweat soaked forehead before turning away to the pantry.  
  
Serena turned and walked down the hallway towards Anya's room, where she was sitting on her bed.  
  
"Serena, did you and Daddy make up? I don't want you guys to fight." Her eyes were filled with wonder, and her lower lip protruded in a pout. 'Funny, that's how I look when I don't get my way...' Serena thought.  
  
"Yes, Daddy and I made up. Now, let's get dressed! Daddy's making you cereal. What do you want to wear?" Serena walked over to Anya's own walk-in closet, which was at a lower level so Anya could reach it by herself.  
  
"I want to wear the pink dress! Can I, Serena?" Serena looked at the dress Anya pointed at, hoping it wasn't a special dress. Serena pulled it out and frowned. The dress was a pale pink, trimmed with a lavender lace. Serena looked for the matching socks, but instead found a pair of pale pink sandals with lavender soles.  
  
"Anya, this dress is a special dress. You don't want to rip it playing or anything, do you? If you rip it, you can't wear it anymore, sweetie." Serena tried to explain it to Anya in the lightest was possible, and she waited, unsure of herself, for Anya's answer.  
  
"I don't want it! I like the dress, but Beryl gave it to me! She was so mean; no one should ever like her!" Anya's face contorted into a look of sheer childish hatred, and though Serena could understand where she was coming form, she could not condone it.  
  
"Honey, you shouldn't say things like that. I know Beryl was mean, but you have to hope that one day she'll change. That way, no one gets hurt and it shows her she had no effect on you. That's how big girls do it." Serena did the one thing she knew how; appeal to a young child's desire to be a 'big kid'.  
  
"Okay, I guess so. Then can I wear the blue skirt with the white top?" Serena was stunned at how quickly Anya's mind had changed, and how good she was at picking her own outfits. Serena hung the dress back up and pulled out a baby blue, tan and white plaid skirt and a white t-shirt. Handing them to Anya, she pulled a pair of black Mary-Jane's and white socks which had the plaid pattern on it from a drawer beneath it and laid them on the floor.  
  
"Anya, Daddy and I will be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me!" Serena watched as Anya nodded her head and turned to walk out, closing the door behind her. After heading to her own room to dress, she began walking to the kitchen. When she emerged, Darien was sitting at the table with the milk, cereal and morning newspaper.  
  
"Well, good to know I don't have to cook breakfast. Actually, I'd kill you if I cooked breakfast; I'm an awful cook. I burn everything." Serena laughed and Darien's face turned up and he looked into her eyes. Serena sat beside him and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Then I'll always cook. And if I can't, we'll go out for dinner." Darien placed his arm around her waist and she leaned into him, not moving when Anya emerged and sat at the counter.  
  
"Daddy, is Serena going to walk me to the bus too?" She asked while gathering her cereal. For a five year old, Anya was quite capable of doing things on her own. After eating, she placed her dishes in the sink and grabbed Darien's hand, pulling him off of his stood.  
  
"Daddy, the bus will be here soon, come on! Serena, hurry!" Anya's excitement bubbled over into the two adults and soon they were in the elevator, Anya bouncing up and down, Darien holding onto Serena by the waist. When the bell rang and the doors had barely opened, Anya darted out and into the foyer downstairs. Darien and Serena were quick to follow, hardly keeping their eyes on Anya's blurring body as she ran through the lobby.  
  
When they reached outside, a yellow school bus was parked in the driveway of the hotel. The doors opened with a 'swish' and Anya hugged Darien and Serena before getting on and chatting with her friends.  
  
Darien and Serena turned to walk inside again, hand in hand. They took the elevator back up to the suite and Darien sat down on the couch. Serena sat beside him and kissed his lips gently.  
  
"Serena, I think we need to talk." Darien's gaze landed on Serena's eyes, which were boiling in confusion.  
  
"What about, Darien? Have I done something wrong?" Serena worried she looked as scared as she felt, but didn't care too much. She just knew that something big was going to happen.  
  
"Well, after seeing you with Anya, it got me thinking. Anya really likes you, and I do too, and I was wondering if you'd, you know, live with us for a while." Darien lowered his eyes, embarrassed at the time frame this had all happened in. Serena's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down in her seat.  
  
"Oh, Darien, of course I'll stay with you and Anya! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Serena leaned in and kissed him once more, then hugged him with all her strength.  
  
"Umm, I have to go shower now. I'm kind of dirty." She got up and walked to the hallway, turning around and winking at Darien before continuing her journey to the master bedroom. She closed the door behind her and began undressing as she walked, leaving a trail of clothing leading to the bathroom door. Upon the handle hung her black thong, letting Darien know she was inside.  
  
Darien followed her, grinning at the clothing trail leading to the shower. He rid himself of his clothing and took the thong off the handle as he opened it. The shower was running and the glass shower door had already begun to fog up, leaving Serena's lower half blurry, but giving him a full view of her torso.  
  
Growing hard, he opened the door to reveal Serena's body, her long, blonde hair hanging in loose, wet curls and darkened by the water. Beads of sweat mixed with water to cascade down her body, and Darien ached to be one of those water droplets. He wished he could caress her skin like the water, soft and smooth, feeling every curve of her shapely body.  
  
Water began to run down Darien's body and Serena looked on hungrily as the water coursed over his rock hard abs, making her wet between her legs, which she knew wasn't water. His hands reached out and pulled her into a hug, bringing her face up to his so he could kiss her passionately.  
  
"Serena, if we keep doing this I'll never get to work." Darien tried to pull away from her but Serena held on tighter.  
  
"I never want you to go." Serena kissed him lightly on the lips, shivering when he kissed her neck.  
  
This time, though, it was Serena's turn to say stop.  
  
"Darien, the phone is ringing. It might be my dad; he said he'd try and call." She shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, leaving Darien cold and very erect.  
  
"But Serena..." He said, faking the whine Anya used when she wasn't getting her way.  
  
"No buts, honey, now brush your teeth and get ready for work." She replied jokingly, trying to be overly motherly. Wrapping a towel around herself, she sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Shields' residence, Serena speaking."  
  
"Serena! I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Massimo, he's sick. Yesterday we were over there playing cards when he just fainted. The doctor says his heart's failing, and he's only got a week left unless he gets a heart transplant. We found a donor, but if the heart is rejected he could die. Sere, innamorato, you have to come home!" Paolo exclaimed, sending Serena reeling. Paolo was Massimo's oldest and dearest friend, and had been there for him when Natalia died.  
  
"Paolo! Tell papa I'm coming home, and I'm bringing Anya with me! Tell him to hold on!" Serena turned around to face Darien, who'd sat behind her and slung his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Darien, have you got a plane?" Serena's Italian accent stood out in her worried tone.  
  
"Yes, I have a plane, why do you ask?"  
  
"We, meaning Anya, you and I, need to go to Italy. Now! Papa's in the hospital, and he may not live!"  
  
"Ok, Serena, ok. I'll call them and get them to set it up. Tell Paolo we'll be there tonight." Darien rubbed Serena's back reassuringly.  
  
"Paolo, we'll be there tonight. Darien and Anya are coming too. They have to meet papa. I love you, Paolo, and tell papa that I love him."  
  
"I will, innamorato, I will. I love you too." Serena heard the click of the line being cut, and tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Serena, honey, come on. You pack clothes for Anya and you, and I'll call the pilot and tell him to have it ready in an hour. I'll get Mina to pick up Anya and bring her here. Hurry, we don't have much time." Darien kissed Serena's forehead and she closed her eyes.  
  
"You're right. Let's get going." Serena stood up and walked into her room, grabbing her largest suitcase. All of her clothing was still folded from the trip over to America, so there wasn't much to do as far as folding went. In ten minutes, she had packed enough clothing to last her two weeks.  
  
Rolling her suitcase behind her, she placed it at the front door before heading to Anya's room to pack.  
  
Opening the closet, she grabbed many pairs of shorts and pants, as well as a few skirts. Quickly finding all the matching tops, she laid them all into a large suitcase, which meant no folding. Smiling, Serena realized so had packed for both her and Anya, but was still not dressed.  
  
Heading back to her room with Anya's suitcase in tow, she looked into her own closet. Deciding it wasn't really warm out, she pulled out a chocolate brown and light pink vertical striped skirt, and a pale pink halter top to match. She grabbed her chocolate brown strap sandals and took them over to her bed.  
  
Dressing quickly, she put on a tan halter bra and a matching thong. The skirt fit low on her hips, and swirled gently just below her knees. Picking up her pink purse, she pulled Anya's suitcase behind her and grinned when she saw Darien's tall form in the doorway, holding onto a little girl's hand.  
  
"Mina dropped Anya off like two seconds ago. We have to hurry; the plane is nearly ready for take off. A doorman is waiting downstairs with the limo and our bags are already in the trunk. The elevator is waiting; I just have to lock up." Darien smiled and let Serena through the doorway and into the hallway, Anya following her into the elevator. Darien locked the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator's now closing doors. Slipping in just as they closed, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where are we going, Daddy?" Anya's small voice was the first to break the quiet.  
  
"Serena's daddy is sick, so we're going to see him. Do you know where Italy is?" Darien watched as Anya shook her head.  
  
"It's across the ocean, sweetheart. We're going on a big girl trip, so you have to be extra good. You'll be meeting a lot of new people over there."  
  
The doors opened wide and the three walked out into the lobby hurriedly. A doorman took the suitcase as they climbed into the back of the limo, placing it alongside the others in the trunk already.  
  
The driver pulled away from the curb and they were off, driving to the nearest airport.  
  
When they reached the terminal, they rushed into one of the storage wings where Darien's private jet was held. Darien helped Anya and Serena into the plane, getting in last himself. When everyone was seated and their entire luggage was placed in the cargo hold, they taxied off.  
  
When they reached the appropriate altitude, Darien, Serena and Anya removed their seatbelts. Serena motioned for Darien to join her at the window farthest from Anya, hoping they wouldn't be overheard.  
  
"Darien, we have to tell her. She needs to know that my papa is her grandpa." Serena's eyes showed care and hope, but her face shadowed it with worry. "We have to tell her on this plane, right here, right now."  
  
"OK. Let me handle this. We'll do it right now, so that she can get used to it long before we land." Darien hugged Serena tightly, as if to try and make her fears disappear. "Don't worry; everything will be alright."  
  
"Anya, honey, Serena and I have something to tell you..." 


	6. Meeting Massimo

Hey guys! This chapter is longer, and this is when Anya learns of her relation to Serena, and when both her and Darien meet Massimo. I really, really, hope I get some reviews for this chapter, as I got loads in chapter two (I don't really know why) but none in everything else. Well, comparatively. So please, please, please, click the button down there and review!  
  
"Anya, honey, Serena and I have something to tell you..." Darien looked at his daughter, who was looking out the window contently.  
  
"Anya, honey, would you look at us please?" Darien placed his arm around Serena's waist. Serena began to tremble slightly, her smile falling with every passing second. 'She'll hate me, and papa. Oh, gods, why am I doing this?'  
  
"Daddy, I'm watching the ground go by. Can't you tell me later?" Anya turned around for a second, then huffed and turned back to the window. Serena leaned into Darien and he asked once more, making his voice more commanding to tell Anya that now was not the time for games.  
  
"Anya, we need to talk. Come on; let's go sit down." Darien lead Serena to the couch and sat down, pulling her next to him. Serena leaned in and he kissed her forehead, trying to ease her worries.  
  
Anya sat in the chair in front of them, eyeing them with intense curiosity. 'Normally Daddy would bug me like this; something must be really wrong.'  
  
"Anya. You like Serena, right?" Darien asked, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah, Serena's great. Why?"  
  
"Because you're about to spend a whole lot more time with her, and get to know her better. Can you guess why?"  
  
"Nope. Daddy, just say it." Anya rolled her eyes at her father's simplicity. She knew he was trying to keep from saying something to her, and she didn't like it. Darien looked Serena in the eyes and opened his mouth to say it, but Serena beat him to it.  
  
"Anya, I'm your mommy." Serena watched as the little girls face changed from annoyance to joy to confusion.  
  
"But I thought I had no mommy, daddy? How come you never told me?" Anya's eyes flashed with anger at her father's choice to withhold something this important from her.  
  
"Because I only found out that you did, honey. Remember a few days ago when Serena showed up? That's because she came to find you, and to tell you she loved you and she's your mommy." Darien hoped his daughter would cool her emotions long enough to adjust to this new information. Anya's face lit up, and she grinned widely at Serena, who's face was being bombarded with tears.  
  
"Anya, I'm so sorry." She choked out between tears. "I... I just wanted to know you. But, I love you so much, and I don't ever want you to hate me..." Serena reminded herself that she was pleading with a five year old, but her feelings took over.  
  
Anya, knowing only that someone was crying, stood up off the chair and walked over to Serena's limp form in an attempt to comfort her. Climbing up beside her, Anya wrapped her arms around Serena's shoulders and held her tight.  
  
"Serena, I like that you're my mommy. You're so cool! You take me shopping, and you're nice to me. I don't want you to cry, either, because it makes you less pretty afterwards." Serena began to laugh and she pulled Anya onto her lap and into a tight hug. Turning her to face her, Serena smiled through her tear stained face.  
  
"Well, I do look pretty funny after I cry, don't I? I'm glad you like me. I like you too." Serena smiled and looked over at Darien, who was extremely relieved not to have a crying and angry Anya on his hands. Pulling both girls into a hug, Darien could feel the love surrounding him. "But, how to tell Serena that I love her?"  
  
When the plane landed, both girls were laughing and giggling at jokes Anya learned at school. Darien couldn't help but laugh with them; it was like a contagious disease that they hadn't found a cure for.  
  
When they walked into the airport, Serena stopped laughing abruptly. A tall man, looking to be about 45, stood with their luggage near the airport's doorway. He held up a sign with 'Moriarti' clearly written on it, and looked around patiently until his gaze settled on Serena's face.  
  
"Serena! You're home! I got your luggage, honey. The limo is waiting outside. Everyone is so excited to see you." The man's gaze shifted down to Anya's confused face, and he smiled even wider. Kneeling, he motioned for Anya to come to him.  
  
"Serena, she's very pretty. She'll turn out just like you! Is your name Anya? I'm Paolo, Serena's uncle." He stretched out his hand for her to shake it but Anya hid behind Darien's legs.  
  
"Honey, it's ok. He's a very nice man. He won't hurt you." Darien said calmly, and he took Paolo's hand in his own. "Hi, I'm Darien Shields, Anya's father. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Anya took her father's lead and stepped out from behind, still staring at the floor in nervousness. "I'm Anya."  
  
Paolo smiled again and the stood up to embrace Serena. She hugged him back and let go, walking over to Darien and hugging him.  
  
"Don't worry, Darien, I'm still yours." She said, noticing the frown that had appeared on his face.  
  
"Oh, well, that's a good thing." Darien laughed and hugged her tightly to his chest. Letting go, he picked up his suitcase and extended the handle, pulling it behind him. "Serena, not to interrupt this, but don't we have to go see your father?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, right. Ok, come on. Paolo, could you pull Anya's suitcase?" Serena pulled her suitcase out and began to walk out of the airport and into the fresh air. Darien, Anya and Paolo followed her, and as soon as all the luggage was in the trunk they settled in for the short ride to the hospital.  
  
"Moriarti, Massimo. Yes, I'm his daughter. We need to see him." Serena asked anxiously. The lady at the front desk smiled and typed into her computer Massimo's name, searching for his room number. With a shake of her short red hair she pointed down a hallway.  
  
"Mr. Moriarti is just down the hall, in room 110. Visiting hours will be over in one hour and twenty minutes, signora." The lady dismissed Serena with a wave of her hand and beckoned the people behind her to step forward.  
  
"Come on, Anya, hold my hand. Are you ready to meet your granddad?" Serena looked down at Anya's tiny face, which held a smile upon its rosy cheeks. With a small nod of her head she answered and began to pull Serena behind her. Darien and Paolo followed closely behind and waited for Serena to enter the room first.  
  
Massimo lay on the bed, slightly propped up with a mound of pillows. His wrinkled face lit up at the sight of his daughter, and she ran to his open, waiting arms.  
  
"Papa! I missed you so much, papa. I've brought some friends, I hope you don't mind." Serena hugged her father tightly and her company took this as a hint to come in.  
  
"Papa, this is Darien and Anya." She stated, pointing to each one in turn. "I brought them because I thought you deserved to meet your granddaughter and her father."  
  
Massimo began to cry tears of joy as Anya walked up beside the bed and placed her hand on his. She smiled widely and stared up at Massimo with a childish curiosity in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, I won't hurt you." Anya said, her childish naivety shining through, causing Massimo to laugh out loud.  
  
"I'm crying because you're so pretty, inamorato. I'm crying because I love you so much." Anya grinned from ear to ear and climbed up to sit on her granddad's lap. He pulled her into a tight hug and whispered to her how much he loved her, and that he'd never let go. When he finally did, Darien was there with his hand outstretched, waiting to shake the hand of the man that had given him the two most precious things in his life.  
  
"Mr. Moriarti,..." Darien was sharply cut off by Massimo's hand.  
  
"Darien, call me Massimo. We are family, maybe in more ways than one, eh?" Massimo winked and only Darien caught this, his eyes lighting up in response.  
  
"I hope so, Massimo. I want to thank you for Anya and Serena. They're both very special to me and without you, I'd have neither." Darien shook Massimo's hand and was pulled into a hug by the older gentleman.  
  
"My boy, I only hope you can take care of two Moriartis. I found one to be quite tough, surely two is worse! But, I think, Serena is quite taken with the man whole stole her daughter's heart. I doubt she'd fall for anyone that couldn't love her daughter."  
  
"I very much love Anya, Massimo, and I hope they both know that."  
  
"I know they do. Paolo and I have been talking. We would like for you to stay at our home while you are in Italy. You know, to get a real feel for Anya's heritage, and all that she will one day inherit." Massimo hoped Darien would accept his offer and stay at the house; he knew that this would give Serena and Darien's relationship a better chance of lasting.  
  
"I would love that! I think Anya would benefit from being in a quiet Italian house instead of our penthouse at home. She never gets to be outside because I'm too busy working. Now I can just focus on our relationship and making her happy."  
  
"Oh, but what about Serena?"  
  
"I think Serena and I are happy now. I mean, of course I would like it to be more, well, formal, but I don't know how to do that. Just before we left, actually, I'd asked her to move in with me. I suppose now, though, she's turned the tables on me."  
  
"Women always turn the tables on men, it's in their nature." Massimo and Darien both laughed aloud and caught Serena's attention. She rose from her seat and walked over to the two men, placing her hand on Darien's waist.  
  
"What are you two laughing about? I hope you aren't telling Darien stories of me, papa!" Serena laughed too and Darien pulled her closer with his hand around her waist, planting a soft kiss on her lips before Massimo answered her questions.  
  
"Serena, of course not. Actually, we were discussing your living arrangements while you're in Italy. You'll be living in our house with Darien and Anya, and I'll be in the home next door. You know the old nursing one? Well, I've bought it for while I'm sick, then I'm going to update all the equipment and turn it into a nursing home."  
  
"That's great, papa! But, sorry to say, visiting hours are over. Darien, Paolo took Anya to the limo and they're waiting for us." Serena bent down and kissed her father's forehead. "Bye, papa, I love you. Oh, and Anya asked me to give this to you." She brought out a small card, hand drawn in crayon. On the cover were a few balloons and in side there was a small message.  
  
'I love you, grandpa. I hope you get better soon, I don't want you leaving me.'  
  
Massimo's eyes filled with tears as he read the little girls message. Serena and Darien hugged Massimo and left, escorted by a nurse. Walking through the hallway, neither Darien nor Serena could find words to describe the last few moments of their meeting with Massimo.  
  
When they climbed into the limo, Serena hugged Anya and told her how happy her card made Massimo. Darien hugged Anya and held her to his chest, hoping he'd never have to let her grow up. It was a short, thirty minute drive to Moriarti Mansion, known to Italians as Castello di Moriarti. It was a huge home, with a large green lawn sprawling out in front of it. Huge windows dotted the old building's face, which let light into the rooms and onto the antique furniture in many of the rooms. A soft glow from the moon flowed over everything in sight, casting long shadows from the trees and illuminating the grounds magically. Lights flickered on in the windows, showing that there were people in the house.  
  
Two servants came out and picked up the luggage, bring it up to the house before the company arrived. Serena and Darien walked hand in hand up the old cobblestone driveway, Darien whispering to Serena how much he loved her and the house. Paolo carried Anya's sleeping form into the house and brought her up to her room, laying her gently down upon her bed. Picking up a few blankets from the nearby chair, he laid them across her body and left the room, closing her door halfway.  
  
"Serena, this house is so beautiful. Did you grow up here?" Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist as they walked up the long spiral staircase and onto the second floor. Serena smiled in memory as she answered.  
  
"Yes, I did. This house was everything to me; my friends and I used to play in the pool on hot summer days. We always had massive sleepovers here, too... my father loved to fill the house with my friends. He said he loved to hear our voices laughing and filling the rooms; he said it would keep him healthier longer to have our youth around him. I believe it, too; when he was sick we always had huge parties with all my friends, and he would sit and watch from his bedside window. He always got better if we were around, and making lots of noise." Serena turned and walked into a large room, guiding Darien in behind her.  
  
The walls were painted in a pale cream color, and the windows were framed with dark mahogany wood. Crimson drapes hung on either side of the massive windows, held back by silver clasps. The large, mahogany four poster bed was dressed in a crimson duvet, with black sheets and pillows. Black curtains were tied to the posters with silver cord, and white rose pedals were scattered on top of the bed.  
  
"Laughter always was the best medicine." Darien smirked when he saw the bed, and pictures began to form in his mind. "Well, Serena, do you entertain much in here?" With a wink, he pulled Serena closer to him and she looked up into his midnight blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, no, not really. I always had a gothic flare, and this was where I could truly fulfill my design needs." She winked and leaned in for a kiss, only to feel his fingers begin to tickle her waist. Laughing, she twisted and turned in Darien's grasp, but she could not escape the torture Darien was putting her through.  
  
"Darien, stop! Please! Stop!" She gasped out amid fits of laughter. His hands stopped moving and he looked at her with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Serena, I love it when you beg, but you aren't begging for the right thing!" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, then carried her over to the bed and laid her down. He leaned in and before he got to kiss her, Serena's hands shot out and tickled Darien hard in the ribs. He laughed loudly and growled in response, trying to fake being angry.  
  
"Oh, so you want to play dirty, do you?" Darien's fingers danced upon Serena's skin, finding all her sensitive places. After tickling her until she could hardly breathe, he kissed her neck and felt her arch up against him.  
  
"Darien," she panted, "let's go get changed. There's something I want to show you." Serena slid off the bed through Darien's spread legs and pinched his butt before stalking off. Her chest of drawers was still here, and her clothing that she couldn't take to America was still folded neatly inside. Darien walked out of the room and into his own, finding his suitcase placed beside the bed unopened.  
  
Serena reached inside the top drawer and pulled out a red lace teddy and matching lace boy shorts; she grinned as she set the down on top of the chest of drawers and closed the drawer. Stripping down to nothing, she put on the teddy and underwear and walked over to the bed, hoping Darien would hurry up and get dressed.  
  
Darien opened his suitcase and pulled out his black silk boxers, laying them on the bed beside him. He shed his clothes in a hurry and slipped on the boxers artfully, then walked out into Serena's room to see her lying on her bed seductively.  
  
"Miss Moriarti, I do believe you are trying to get me into your bed." Darien said with a wicked smile. He crawled onto the bed beside her and took in her voluptuous form. He traced circles along her hip and watched her reaction.  
  
"Well, Mr. Shields, is it working?" Serena placed her hand on his waist and pulled him closer, and he cupped her bottom with his hand. He kissed her lips gently and held her close, reveling in the touch of her soft skin on his.  
  
"Yes, Miss Moriarti, it is." Serena deepened the kiss and their tongues danced enthusiastically, each fighting for dominance, Serena eventually surrendering to Darien's powerful skills. He rolled on top of her, cupping her breast in his hands. Molding it, he flicked the nipple back and fourth between his fingers, delighting in her moans of euphoric pleasure.  
  
She arched up against him, running her hands up his spine and into his dark, messy hair. His mouth slid down and kissed her neck, blowing softly on each kiss afterwards. She went limp with ecstasy, her eyes clouding over with lust.  
  
"Darien, please," she pleaded, her need to be filled by Darien taking over her. "I need you."  
  
Darien's heart raced as he heard her pleas, her fingers digging into his back with intense desire.  
  
"We need to take our clothing off, first, sweetheart." He replied, and he sat up, pulling her with him. Reaching down to the hem of her teddy he began to pull it up and over her head, grinning as her full breasts were exposed to his roaming eyes.  
  
Next came her shorts, which he slid agonizingly slow over her long, bronzed legs. She whimpered in need as she was exposed to the cool air around her. Darien's boxers came of in a moment, and Serena licked her lips in anticipation.  
  
She opened her legs to Darien's throbbing member. He slid into her with ease, and she arched against him, Darien's lips catching hers in a long, passionate kiss. He thrust into her and she moaned loudly each time, making Darien growl in response. With every thrust his emotions raced, his skin becoming sensitive to her every touch, every caress, every brush of her fingers.  
  
She could not hold on very long, drowning in an orgasm and diving blindly into a new world of romantic sensations. Darien came not long after her, releasing his seed into her with a newfound bliss, falling into an ambrosial world of delirious feelings.  
  
They lay there spent on the bed, Darien's arms around Serena's waist and her eyes roaming over his glistening body. They closed their eyes and fell asleep together, not thinking of the consequences of their newfound love.  
  
Remember: Read and Review, please! Thanks :) 


	7. Pregnant?

Sorry it's short, but I just wanted to get this whole thing out of the way. I'm not sure where to go with this plot right now, but if you guys could give me some ideas, please please please help me out here! Please review! Thanks.  
  
The next morning came too fast for Serena, who was awoken by a knock at the door. Darien groaned and rolled out of bed, finding his boxers and pulling them on. Anya's tiny voice could be heard, beckoning the adults to come out.  
  
"Hold on, honey, give Serena a few minutes to change." Darien said, hoping her knocks would cease. When they didn't, Serena rolled out of bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, grabbing the first t-shirt and pair of shorts she could find. Ignoring the fact that she was wearing no bra, she simply dressed and walked over to Darien, planting a light kiss on his lips and opening the door.  
  
"Good morning mommy and daddy! Can we go somewhere today? Please?" Anya's voice was filled with excitement and an eagerness only a young child could possess.  
  
"Yes, honey, but how about we have breakfast first? Mommy and daddy are hungry." Serena smiled at Anya and the little girl shook her head. Serena grabbed Anya's hand and began walking down the hallway to the staircase, stopping to show Anya a trick.  
  
"If I hold you like this," Serena started, "and you sit like this," she placed Anya sidesaddle on the railing, "you can go down the staircase like this!" She laughed and began running down the stairs, holding on to Anya so she didn't fall backwards. Anya's giggles were heard in the kitchen, prompting Paolo to come out and scowl at the two girls.  
  
"Serena, you'll teach her bad things! Now she'll try it on her own and fall and crack her head open! Now, what type of mother teaches her daughter to do that?" Serena fought to hold back her giggles, but they came rushing out. She turned to Anya and tried to be serious, a giggle still popping up occasionally.  
  
"Anya, you can't do that unless mommy or daddy or uncle Paolo is holding onto you, ok?" Anya's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically, and she ran over to Paolo and wrapped her arms around his legs.  
  
"Uncle Paolo, will you take me somewhere today?" Paolo looked over at Serena and Darien, who were both nodding their heads.  
  
"Later on, innamorato, I promise. But for now, let's eat." She ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table, waiting for everyone else to arrive.  
  
"Come on, guys, I'm hungry!" Anya whined jokingly. Darien pinched Serena's waist and looked her in the eye.  
  
"I wonder where she learned that from, Serena." He winked.  
  
"Me? Never! I'm ashamed you would think that!" She exclaimed in mock anger.  
  
The group sat down and ate cereal, and the adults all drank tea. After eating, Serena and Darien took Anya up to her room and told her to put on her bathing suit. They changed as well, meeting Anya out in the hallway.  
  
Serena put on a light pink string bikini, which was more for sun tanning than for swimming. Darien, of course, had black trunks with blue flames on them. Anya had on a royal blue one-piece, completing her look of innocence.  
  
When the three were changed they headed out to the pool area, which made Anya scream in happiness. She put on her floaters and jumped in, causing Darien to scream and dive in after her. She only giggled in delight and watched as Serena lay down on a towel beside the pool.  
  
"What, Sere, you aren't coming in? But honey, it's so nice in here!" Darien taunted. "Cold, but only if you aren't used to it." He added, under his breath.  
  
"I don't want to. I'm just going to lay here and watch you two." Serena turned her head, a fatal mistake. In a flash, Darien was up and out of the water and standing over Serena, dripping cold water onto her bare back.  
  
"Uhhh.. Darien!" She let out a short gasp and screamed his name, but was cut off with a splash from Anya. Darien rolled her over and picked her up bridal style, running over to the water's edge and throwing her in. A loud yelp pierced the air around them and Darien's laugh was heard soon after.  
  
"Oh, honey, lighten up! It's only water." He called, and dove in after her.  
  
"Oh, right, only water. Here, let's see how you like it!" She swam over and placed her hands on his shoulders, dunking his head underwater. He held his breath and grabbed her waist, scaring her, and then dragging her under with him. He pulled her close for a kiss then swam up to the surface, Serena following soon after.  
  
"Oh, that's a nasty trick, mister!"  
  
"Oh, but you started it!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Stop it, you guys are the adults, stop fighting!" Anya yelled amidst giggles, and the two adult turned and stuck their tongues out at her smiling face. They swam over to Anya and pulled her into an embrace, then Serena turned around and began swimming circles around them.  
  
"Watch out, it's the shark!" Darien called, and Anya broke out laughing once more. The group carried on like this for an hour and a half, until all three were tired of the water.  
  
Serena turned to Darien and looked into his eyes, smiling a forced smile. She tried to hide it, but it wasn't working, Darien knew she was going to tell him something important.  
  
"Darien... I'm late."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"My period. I'm late. I think I'm pregnant." She lowered her eyes and turned away, hoping he wouldn't yell at her and scold her for not using birth control.  
  
"Serena, that's... wonderful." He finished in a slightly breathless tone. He pulled Serena's face towards him and planted a small kiss on her lips.  
  
"You aren't mad at me?"  
  
"No way! I mean, if Anya came from you and she's this great, how great can another one be?" Darien's eyes showed his true joy, his excitement at being a father twice clear in his voice.  
  
"I thought you'd hate me for not using birth control or something."  
  
"Hey, protection is as much my deal as it is yours. We should have both used some kind, but it doesn't matter now. I get to have two amazing children with one great woman! And this time, the baby is really mine. Hey, I wonder what it'll look like..." Darien mused, Serena's heart lifting with each word he spoke. She'd wondered yesterday when she found out if he'd hate her, if he'd take Anya away and ban her from visiting.  
  
"That's awesome. When should we tell Papa? I mean, he should know, right?" Serena watched as Darien processed this information before returning with a counter.  
  
"He won't make you give it up this time, eh?" He chuckled, and Serena noted the lightness in his voice.  
  
"Well, he can't. I'm a fully grown woman with a boyfriend now, so I think I make my own choices."  
  
"Like the choice to date me?"  
  
"No, that one was completely involuntary." She leaned in and kissed him, and he deepened the kiss. This was exactly how she wanted it to go... it surprised her that it had actually gone like this.  
  
Serena and Darien stood in the middle of the hallway, lips locked in an all-consuming kiss. Water dripped softly off of their semi-dried bodies, still clad in their wet bathing suits. Someone cleared their throat loudly and stood a few feet behind them.  
  
"Serena, Darien, what are you doing?" Paolo's voice was clear and questioning.  
  
"Paolo, we aren't doing anything. Just kissing." Serena answered, her voice low and seductive.  
  
"Well, alright, I'm going to take Anya to the park down the street. We'll be out for a while, so don't wait. Oh, and Sofia is coming with me." Sofia, Paolo's wife, had been trying for three years to have children, but found out that she couldn't possibly get pregnant. She treated other people's children as her own, showering them with love and affection.  
  
"Sure. Tell Sofia I said hello, and that Darien can't wait to meet her at dinner tonight." Serena nodded and smiled. Paolo nodded his head in return, then proceeded to Anya's room. Serena and Darien looked at each other for a moment, then began walking to the bedroom, Darien's arm around her waist, Serena's head resting gently on his shoulder  
  
Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I went to see Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban on Friday (best movie EVER guys!) and I just got so busy. Anyways, please, please review this chapter! Thanks! 


	8. Kidnapped!

The bright sunlight glared through the window onto the two lovers, whose bodies were lying together and wrapped in the thin black sheet of the bed. Serena's eyes opened slowly, and she nudged Darien gently to wake him.  
  
"Darien, we should get up. You know, go check on Anya. Make sure Paolo and Sofia brought her back in on piece." Serena swung her legs off the edge of the bed, standing up uneasily and pulling the sheet with her. Darien let out a huge groan, and then climbed out of bed himself. The two dressed in their pajamas and walked to the door, holding hands like in grade school.  
  
Walking down the long hallway to where Anya's room was, they stared downstairs to the kitchen. No one seemed to be in it, which was unusual for this time in the morning.  
  
Serena knocked on the door, waiting for the gentle voice of Anya replying. After a few moments of silence, she and Darien knocked again. They waited a bit longer, then shrugged their shoulders and proceeded down to the kitchen for a bite to eat.  
  
"Do you think she's sleeping, love?" Darien asked after a half hour. His mind reeled; normally Anya woke him up, not the other way around.  
  
"I guess so. Maybe she was really tired after playing all day. It is strange, though, that she didn't come to wake us." Serena's eyes lit up and she jumped from her chair.  
  
"Darien, come on. We have to go get her. What if something's wrong?" She ran to the staircase and took the stairs two at a time, her heart dropping with every step she took. Darien was not far behind her; they ran down the corridor to Anya's room and tried knocking once more. Unsatisfied with the lack of response, Darien opened the door and the two burst in, Serena screaming when she saw that Anya's bed was empty. They got out and ran downstairs, stopping at the maid's room.  
  
"Daniella, have you seen Anya? She isn't in her room!" Serena asked the young woman worriedly. The young girl shook her head and answered in a sad tone.  
  
"No, Serena, I haven't. Didn't Paolo and Sofia take her out to the park yesterday?"  
  
"Yes, but aren't they back yet? I mean, it's been a day!"  
  
"Sorry, Serena, but no one has seen them. Maybe they stayed at a hotel or something; or even at the guest house." Daniella shook her head and continued on. "No, that's dumb. Maybe they went to see Massimo; Paolo did say he wanted to go visit him."  
  
"Ok, I'll call the hospital." Serena grabbed Darien's hand and walked out of the room, going into the kitchen. Darien looked at her in curiosity as she pressed speed dial and reached her father's room.  
  
"Papa, are Paolo and Sofia there with Anya?" She asked breathlessly, hoping that Daniella's idea was right.  
  
"No, honey. Why? Are they missing? Did they go to the park and not come back?" Massimo's voice oozed fear, inciting Serena to cry.  
  
"No, no problem papa. I'll call you later." Serena hung up and felt Darien's arms grab her by the shoulders. Her head dropped and she began crying hot, stinging tears.  
  
"Is she there?" Darien asked, a hint of anger appearing in his worried voice.  
  
"I'm an idiot, Darien! I let her go without me, now she's lost!" Serena turned around but Darien quickly made her face him, and he cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"It's not your fault. Let's call the police and file a missing persons report and then go out looking for her." Darien hid his anger and worry from his face, but in his eyes they swirled around like a hurricane. Serena cried out and fell against his chest, her breathing heavy and hiccups raking her body.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Darien, you must hate me right now." She managed to get out between hiccups.  
  
"I don't hate you, Serena, but right now we need to start looking for Anya. Go upstairs and get dressed, I'll call the police and file the report." Darien picked up the receiver and began dialing.  
  
"Let me talk to them right after you file the report. I can get them on the case faster." Serena waited patiently until Darien handed over the phone.  
  
"This is Miss Serenity Moriarti speaking. I wish to talk to the person responsible for the missing person's searches." She spoke proudly and confidently, showing no signs of her tears from only moments before.  
  
"Miss Moriarti! Of course, I'll get the chief right now." A man replied, and then he hastily handed over the phone to the chief.  
  
"Hello, who am I speaking with?" An older man asked, waiting for a reply.  
  
"This is Miss Serenity Moriarti. My boyfriend just filed a missing person's report for our daughter, Miss Anya Shields. I want this case to be a priority, and I want your staff out there looking for her right now. I will fax over a few pictures, which you can give to them to help them identify Anya. I want her found, and I need it to happen very quickly. She should be with a man and woman, named Paolo and Sofia de Luca. I will send you their pictures, as well." Serena would hear the man's gasp, then quiet assurance.  
  
"Yes, Miss Moriarti. I will send out as many of my people as I can, but we are busy right now. I can assure you we will have only the best on your case, and we will start as soon as I brief everyone." His dignified voice was strong and powerful.  
  
"Of course. Thank you." Serena hung up the phone and turned to Darien, who was staring at Serena with intense curiosity.  
  
"What? I'm a big girl, and I get people to do as I want. How else do you think I got you?" She giggled as Darien hugged her, her eyes lighting up momentarily. They darkened with sadness as she remembered what was going on.  
  
"Okay, Sere, let's go get dressed. We're going to every airport and bus terminal and rental car place in the city." She smiled at Darien's idea, then raced him up to the room to get dressed and go searching for Anya.  
  
Okay, sorry it's short. I've been away for five days and I thought it would be best to just get this up as soon as possible. Please read and review! Thanks! 


	9. Rósa?

The two were sitting in Serena's car, a silver Jaguar convertible, driving down the road to the nearest airport. Darien was sitting in the passenger's seat as Serena drove, staring out into the fields. When they pulled into the parking lot, the two got out and walked into the airport, stopping everyone in their paths. They walked straight up to the loading area, and Serena began talking with everyone of the workers.  
  
"Have you seen a girl like this? Her name is Anya; she's been kidnapped by these two people." Amid the gasps of the bystanders, every one of the workers shook their head and apologized profusely.  
  
They left after distributing pictures of Anya, Paolo and Sofia. The rest of the day went just like that, except for the last place they looked. It was a small, run down bus depot; they'd laughed at first when Serena said to just try the place. When they walked in and showed the pictures to a grimy old man sitting behind the counter, the man nearly fell off of his stool.  
  
"Yup, I've seen them! Sold them tickets for the next trip leaving and that was yesterday. They're probably at Rósa by now. Would you like some tickets?" He smiled, and she saw several teeth missing. She smiled and waved it off.  
  
"No, no, I've got a car. Thank you, sir, for all your help." She handed him some money and turned, Darien following closely.  
  
"Sere, love, it's getting dark. We aren't going there now, are we?" When Serena didn't reply, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him.  
  
"Serena, we are not going tonight. You can call the police, but we are not driving to Rósa tonight. It's too far and you're too tired and I don't know the way. We are going home to sleep and tomorrow we'll get up and leave right away." Serena stared at him in fury, then her shield broke down and hot tears began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"But I'm scared! He's in the Mafia, Darien, who knows how his mind works? She's my baby girl; I can't let her get hurt." Darien let go of her wrist and she fell into him, crying onto his chest as he rubbed her back in small circles.  
  
"She won't get hurt. He wouldn't hurt something so precious; and besides, if Sofia has wanted children for so long, she wouldn't let him hurt her. She's probably being all motherly now, telling her everything is going to be alright." He pulled her tight and planted a few small kisses on her forehead.  
  
"Now please, let's go home. I'll drive; you can tell me where to turn and what not." He walked her over to the car and sat her in the front seat, then ran around to the drivers' side and got in himself.  
  
After a few hours of misdirection's thanks to Serena's crying, they finally returned home to see that Daniella had left a note.  
  
"Serena and Darien,  
Anya is alright. I won't hurt her. Don't tell your father; he'd kill us then die himself.  
Love, Paolo and Sofia"  
  
Serena broke down once more, falling onto her knees and crying loudly. Darien got down beside her and picked her up, carrying her to their room. She cried out when she saw Anya's room, and once more when they passed the door to their bedroom. Darien laid her on the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers, pulling out a pair of pajamas for both Serena and himself. As they dressed, Serena's tears calmed down and she began to breath normally again.  
  
They fell asleep together, with Serena facing Darien's chest and Darien's arms wrapped around her.  
  
The sun awoke the two, forcing them to remember last night. Serena dressed hurriedly, as did Darien; within a half hour of waking they were on the road to Rósa, Serena driving as though they were in a Formula 1 race. They miles flew by, and so did the hours.  
  
They arrived energetic and possessed by the need to find Anya. They searched a few hotels, then a struck the thought to search all of the cheap motels. The first one they tried was the jackpot; a woman working there had spotted the two leaving only a few moments ago, and he said they were likely out for lunch. With their hearts lightened at the news, the couple set out and checked all the nearest restaurants. Darien, by sheer luck, pocked his head into a gas station and saw a little girl with bright blonde hair, flanked by a woman and a man. He walked in and pretended to be buying something in another aisle, sparing only a few glances as the trio walked about the store.  
  
They left in a few minutes and got into an old car parked in the lot, then drove off as though everything was perfectly normal. Darien alerted Serena, who grinned and jumped into the car, motioning for Darien to follow her. They followed the car for a bit, and then parked in the next parking lot over from the motel they were staying in. Though Darien was baffled that they weren't in the hotel they'd thought, the couple continued into the hotel and followed the trio into their room, waiting until they closed the doors to walk up.  
  
"Darien, I'm going to knock on the door and say I'm a maid. Wait around the corner, and if I shout, 'Anya!', come get me. If I don't, just stay there."  
  
Darien nodded his head and watched as Serena sauntered around the corner, finally disappearing from his sight.  
  
After a few short knocks, the door opened slightly.  
  
"Hello, sir, it's your maid. I'm here to check on the number of people staying in the room, we've had a few people saying there is more than three people staying in this room." She smiled and waited for him to open the door.  
  
"There are only three people here. But, by all means, I don't wish to stand in your way of getting the job done." The door opened to reveal a large man, who motioned for Serena to step in. He spoke with an English accent, telling Serena she could very well be wrong. In the room she saw a little girl about Anya's age, but the two were clearly not very alike from the front. The woman was not very similar to Sofia, either, so Serena bowed her head and began retreating from the room.  
  
"Thank you, sir. I'll let management know that you easily complied, maybe I can get you a night's free stay." She plastered a smile upon her face to hide her sadness.  
  
"Thank you, miss. Good day." He closed the door behind her and she ran to Darien, her fear apparent on her face.  
  
"That wasn't her."  
  
"Well, come on, let's go. No point in staying here, I guess."  
  
They left and went, but only after Serena paid the front desk for three extra night's stay. They headed back to the motel where they originally found Anya, only to find out that their suite had been cleared, and there was no indication of where Paolo and Sofia were going to hide out.  
  
Hey guys! I thought I'd get this up and running, so here's the next chapter. Please read and review! I'd love to get to one hundred with this story, and I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to go. Thanks! 


	10. America!

After a long night of Serena's tears and Darien's attempts to stop them, the sun rose and shone brightly, like the light after the storm. Serena went to the front desk and smiled at the clerk.  
  
"Do you have an airport around here?" She asked, her eyes dark with frustration.  
  
"Yes, it's about fifteen minutes down the road. Here, I'll give you the number." The clerk turned around and retrieved the phone book, flipping through the pages. After writing the number down and giving the note to Serena, he smiled and waved her on. She thanked him and returned to her room, a new light shining on her face.  
  
"Darien, there's an airport not too far away from here. I can call and see if Paolo and Sofia have booked a flight!" She plopped down on the bed and began to dial, a new hope glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"That's great. Let's hope it isn't too far away from here." He waited as she talked to the airport staff, her words flowing in and out of his ears like music. He'd always thought Italian was a beautiful culture; now he knew it.  
  
"That's great. Thank you." She hung up and turned to Darien, a sad look on her face.  
  
"They've gone to America. We're going home." She smiled as he lit up, thoughts running through his head.  
  
"Oh, Sere, you don't know how good this is! I know the US like the back of my hand, and I've got some very useful connections there. Come on, we've got to leave soon!" He jumped off the bed and began packing; Serena took the hint and packed her things as well. It only took then one hour to be on a plane to New York, ready to find Anya once more.  
  
In America  
  
"Hey, girls. Isn't that Anya?" Andrew asked, his face screwed up in thought. The girls turned to look out the window where Andrew was pointing and gasped in unison.  
  
"Hey, that is!" Ami replied excitedly.  
  
"Let's go see her!" Mina got up and ran towards the door.  
  
"Who's she with?" Lita asked as she too got up and raced towards the door.  
  
"I don't know, let's find out!" Rei called, and soon all four girls were up and running.  
  
"Guys, come on! Wait up!" Andrew called, and he jumped out from behind the counter and chased after the group.  
  
They ran outside and saw Anya sitting on a bench with an adult on either side of her, talking to her as though they knew her.  
  
"Hey, Anya, who're these people you're with?" Mina asked happily, squatting down so she was at Anya's level.  
  
"Oh, girls, this is Paolo and Sofia, and they're taking me on a trip all around the world! Isn't that great?" Anya smiled widely and waited for a reply as the girls looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"Umm, I'm Andrew, and these are the girls, Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina. We're Darien's good friends." He introduced everyone while pointing them out. "Who are you?"  
  
"We're Paolo and Sofia, Serena's good friends. You know, Anya's mother." They smiled nervously and hoped they hadn't heard of the fact that they'd kidnapped Anya.  
  
"Do they know you're here?" Andrew asked, a disbelief rising up in his mind.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. Why do you ask?" Sofia replied nervously.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering. If you'll excuse me, I have to go, I'm working right now. Girls, why don't you take Anya to her house, maybe she wants to see her friends." Andrew stared at Mina, and sighed in relief when she took his hint.  
  
"Yes, great idea. Anya, honey, do you want to go see your friends?" Mina watched as the little girl lit up and jumped up and down in surprise.  
  
"Yeah! Can we, please?" Anya turned to Paolo and Sofia and stared expectantly.  
  
"Sure, Anya. I don't know where you live though."  
  
"We do! We'll come with you." Ami had a hunch things were wrong here, and her headstrong attitude took over.  
  
"Oh, not if it troubles you. I'm sure you all have very busy lives." Paolo tried to find a reason they couldn't come too, but it just wasn't working.  
  
"No, no, we've missed Anya and we'd love to spend time with her." Rei reasoned, and she grinned when the two adults bowed their heads in defeat.  
  
"Right, let's get going. We're leaving tonight, you know." Sofia answered. The group got up and began walking the few blocks to Darien's apartment, leaving Andrew behind in the café.  
  
The Phone Call  
  
"Darien, what's up with Paolo and Sofia's trip around the world with Anya? You know about this, right?" Andrew wasn't wasting time with small talk.  
  
"Drew, you found her? Listen, Paolo and Sofia kidnapped Anya. To make a long story short, we've been trying to find her for a while now. We're flying home right now, but it will be a few hours. Do you know where they went?" Darien turned to Serena and smiled brightly. She returned the smile and returned her attention to the movie in front of her.  
  
"Yeah, the girls took them to your place. They said something about leaving tonight, so you have to hurry. I'll text the girls to tell them to keep in touch with me, update me on where they are."  
  
"Great. Don't let them take her, at least not until you know where they're headed and on which road or flight."  
  
"Got it. See you soon bud. Good luck." They hung up and Darien turned to Serena.  
  
"Sere, Drew and the girls have found Anya. They're at our house right now, and the girls are going to tell Drew where they are secretly by text messaging him. He's going to keep us updated on where they are, and if they leave he's going to find out where they're going and how they're getting there." He smiled and hugged Serena tightly, hoping that tonight would end the search.  
  
"No way! Oh, gods. Darien, that's great!" They kissed and held each other tightly for the next few minutes before getting back to the movie playing in front of them; A Walk to Remember.  
  
OK, sorry this is kind of short and crappy, but I just had to move the story along. I'm writing a new one as well, so I'm rather busy. Tomorrow is my last final (YAY!!!!!!) so I'll have more time to write soon. Please review, and thanks for reading! 


	11. Mya's House

When the plane landed, Darien and Serena got off as quickly as possible, bypassing security and luggage check. When they were seated in the limo, Darien's cell phone began to ring and the couple looked at each other for a bit before he answered.  
  
"Darien, they're at your house now. Mina says that they've kept them there for hours, and they don't know how much longer they'll stay. Where else might Anya want to go that Paolo and Sofia don't know about?" Andrew's breathless and hurried voice was quick on the phone.  
  
"Drew, tell Mina to ask Anya if she's seen Mya lately. She'll want to see her best friend, for sure." Darien waited for Andrew's quick reply.  
  
"Sure, great. I'll text her right now. Bye." Andrew hung up and shortly after so did Darien. Serena reached for his hand and took it in her own, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Are they still there? How long will it take for us to reach her?" Serena's blue eyes were misty with tears and it seemed as though the thought of Anya was her last breath of life. She waited, silent, for Darien's reply.  
  
"Not long, I told the girls to ask Anya if she wanted to see her best friend. We're headed to our house first, in case they don't leave right away. Don't worry; I swear we'll find her." He reached his arm around her waist and pulled her head to his shoulder, planting small, delicate kisses on her forehead.  
  
They reached the hotel in only a half hour, in which Serena had been sure that the group would've left. They walked into the foyer and Darien walked right up to the front desk and asked for all the receptionists to see him. One by one he asked them all if they'd seen Paolo, Sofia or Anya leave the building, showing them pictures as he said their names.  
  
Finally, a small brunette stepped forward and tried to look him in the eye, her courage failing her; she lowered her head and told him shakily what she saw.  
  
"Sir, I – I saw them leave. Ten minutes ago, in a dirty old car. They had another girl in the car too; she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. I never caught her name, but I heard the little girl say something about another girl named Mya. She sounded quite excited."  
  
Darien's eyes lit up and he grabbed the girl by the shoulders.  
  
"How long have you been working here?"  
  
"Not long, sir, only a few months."  
  
"Tell your manager that Mr. Shields said to give you a big bonus this paycheck!"  
  
"W – well, thank you, s – sir." She stuttered in disbelief before he turned on his heel and left, Serena's hand in his and tears streaming down her face.  
  
They got into the nearest cab and drove off in the direction of Mya's house, hoping that by chance they would find the dirty old car the young woman had been talking about.  
  
Paolo and Sofia exchanged worried glances as they followed the careful directions of Mina, who was sitting in the back seat with Anya. She'd put up quite a fight before they'd left, with Anya screaming that she needed to see her friend and Mina calmly telling her that they'd go see Mya right away. And so, off they'd gone, and Paolo had desperately tried to rid them of Mina's presence. Every once and a while her phone would ring, but she'd tell him that it was no one and she'd call them back. Sofia turned around and smiled at Mina sweetly.  
  
"Mina, I'm afraid once we go to Mya's we won't be able to drive you back. We're already late for our trip, and we really must be going quickly."  
  
Mina merely smiled in reply and answered in an obviously fake tone.  
  
"Oh, dear, have I made you late? Well, I'm sure it won't take you too long to get to your next destination. Where are you headed?"  
  
"Oh, well, we're trying to get to California as soon as possible, so we wanted to drive rather far tonight." Paolo answered, cutting off his wife's reply. Mina smiled, but in her mind she was disgusted. 'How dare he kidnap Anya and try to escape from me? Well, he's not getting far!'  
  
"Oh, California is very pretty this time of year. I used to live there. Oh, turn right here. It's the fifth house down." Paolo parked and motioned for Mina to get out first, but she was too smart for him and opened the door for Anya. The young girl jumped out and ran towards the house, calling her friend's name loudly.  
  
"Anya? Is that you?" A small voice called, and soon it was followed by a young girl. She ran out and her curly brown hair bounced around her shoulders, her emerald eyes aglow with happiness and surprise. "Anya, it is you! Mum, dad! Come quick, Anya's here!" Her parent's rushed outside and over to the two girls, who were hugging fiercely.  
  
"Anya? Oh, we missed you so much! It's so good to see you!" Mya's parents, Tom and Emma, called out to Anya, and then engulfed her in a hug themselves.  
  
"I can't stay for long, but I just had to come see you! Mina, come here!" Anya called, and she and Mya ran into the house. Mina took the parents inside and was followed closely by Paolo and Sofia.  
  
"This is Paolo, and this is Sofia. They're Serena's friends from Italy, and they're taking Anya on a trip around the world." She put emphasis on 'taking' and gave Emma a dark look, hoping she might catch her drift. With a simple half nod of Emma's head, Mina's heart lightened and she smiled brightly.  
  
"Well, then, let's go have some tea, shall we? I'm sure it's been a long trip for you both." They tried to object, but they were lead into the living room where the two girls were playing. The group of adults sat there and talked, uneasily, for a few minutes before a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Oh, I'll get it, Emma. After all, I practically live here." The two women shared a quick laugh and then a low voice growled out a quick message.  
  
"Hello, Miss. My name is Chief Watson, of the NYPD. I've got a warrant here to search this house for a couple of people. May I come in?" He stood there, unmoving, before Mina opened the door wider and ushered him in with her hand.  
  
"Yes, of course, Chief. The only people in here are in the living room, so I'll direct you there first." She could almost hear the pounding of Paolo and Sofia's worried hearts.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, I have a warrant here for your arrests. If you'll come with me, please." The two hung their heads slowly, but snapped them back up at the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Chief, you've found them?" In walked the thing they were running from; Serena Moriarti.  
  
Wow, this was short. Well, I must say, you lot have helped me immensely with all the nice comments on my story! My Story, the other fic I have been working on, will be up for a bit longer. If you haven't read it, please do. It's short, but it's quite important to me. Thanks, please read and review! 


	12. Marriage? Oh yeah!

"Yes, Miss Moriarti, we've found the kidnappers. Mister Shields, if you could call in the back up, please." The Chief looked at Paolo and Sofia with disgust as he waited for more officers to come in. He turned to Serena and managed a weak smile.  
  
"Ma'am, this is a sad situation. We're taking in the kidnappers, unless you'd like to bail them out."  
  
"You may take them in, Chief, but first I wish to hear the motivation behind their attack." Serena looked into Sofia's eyes, from which silent tears of grief had begun to fall. The Chief nodded his head and turned to Paolo.  
  
"Sir, Miss Moriarti would like an explanation for your actions. What you say here may or may not be used against you in a further trial. Will you make a statement?" Paolo nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Serena, I only did it because you seem so lucky. You have one child, and then you have another on the way! We have tried for years to have even one, but to no avail. We only wanted to take Anya from you so you would know our pain." Tears streaked his wrinkled face, and Sofia let out a whimper.  
  
"Serena, we never meant to keep her long. We only wanted to feel as though we had a daughter. We're so sorry." She began to cry, hot tears cascading down her tired face.  
  
"If you wanted children, I suggest you adopt. You will be held in an American prison until the Italian government sends for you." The Chief turned on his heel and left, nodding his head to the officers who were taking Paolo and Sofia away.  
  
A dozen officers filed in, taking Paolo and Sofia into handcuffs and out into a waiting police car. As the two were lead out of the house, Serena's own tears dripped from her face, splashing onto the ground. Darien was at her side immediately, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her tightly to his chest.  
  
"It's all over now, Serena. Anya's safe. Everything is going to be okay."  
  
Fast Forward Nine Months  
  
Serena lay propped up on a bed in the delivery room of New York's best hospital. She gave one last push, as hard as she could, and was rewarded with the wailing of a new born baby girl.  
  
"What will you be naming her, Miss Moriarti?" The young nurse asked, an expression of sheer joy shining on her face.  
  
Serena turned to Darien's face, looking into his glimmering eyes. They'd both agreed on the baby's name before they'd reached the delivery room.  
  
"Her name is Serenity Shields. Rini for short."  
  
A Week Later  
  
Serena and Darien were sitting on the bed of his apartment, baby Rini resting in Serena's arms peacefully. Darien was looking at her with intense love in his eyes, both for the mother and the baby. The door opened slowly to reveal Anya's curious face, who soon ran into the room and plopped down on the bed beside her father.  
  
"Why did you give her the Shields last name?" Darien inquired, and he amazed himself at how long he'd waited to ask this question. Outside the delivery room, they'd agreed that Rini would get Serena's last name.  
  
"She got your last name because the daughter usually takes the name of the father, as does the mother." Serena looked up at Darien's face, which was stunned to say the least.  
  
"Serena, I told you; we aren't married yet, so she deserves your name."  
  
"Yes, but she deserves yours because you love her."  
  
"And you don't?" He smiled as Serena realized she was backed into a corner. He laughed as she struggled to find the right answer. Saving her the trouble, he turned to her and backed off the bed.  
  
"Serena, I know you love both Anya and Rini, and I know why you gave Rini my last name. But now, I think you need to have my last name too. I love you, Sere, will you marry me?" He was down on one knee and pulled out a ring box, opening it slowly to draw out Serena's anticipation. Inside the box was a platinum ring with a dark blue stone and a light blue stone, and in the middle were two small diamonds. She let out a surprised gasp and couldn't even move her hand, for Rini was nestled tightly in the groove of her arm.  
  
"Oh, Darien! Of course I will!" She smiled brightly and he hugged her tightly, being careful not to squish the baby in between them. Anya was giggling and smiling, hugging the two adults as best she could.  
  
The three sat there for a few moments before the phone rang and Darien stood to get it. Andrew and the girls were on their way, coming to celebrate the news with them.  
  
Hey guys! I know, this chapter was kind of lame. I just couldn't figure out where to make the story go! Anyways, please review! Thanks. 


	13. The Reception

Serena sighed as she looked into the mirror on the wall beside her. She was in a large room, which looked as though it came right out of the medieval ages. In fact, it had; she was in an Irish castle, hundreds of years old, dressing in a midnight blue crushed velvet dress. It was the style of the time period, only without all the underclothes. Serena had, though, opted for the corset, determined to make the night the sexiest it could be.  
  
She chanced a glance out the window and smiled inwardly as she watched the sun go down. She finished dressing and slipped on one of her silver mules, which were elaborately designed with small, clear beading. Mina had joked when they bought them that Serena "would be walking on diamond encrusted cloud nine" as she walked down the aisle.  
  
A small knock was heard on the door and the golden haired head of Mina poked through, a devilish smile upon her face.  
  
"Serena, come on. It can't take you that long to dress, it isn't full out costume!" She gave her friend a wink.  
  
"I know, I'm nearly done. Just putting my shoes on and checking my make-up. I'll be right out. Have you started the reception yet?" She slid on the other mule before stepping over to the table, peering nervously into the mirror.  
  
"No, we're waiting for the bride. Everyone's dying of starvation, though, so hurry up!" Mina giggled and left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Serena checked over her appearance once more, touching her golden hair lightly. She'd spent hours curling it into soft ringlets, and Rei had pinned it up with glittering clips, so that it looked like she'd had diamonds sprinkled upon her head. She smiled at herself, trying to keep the rampaging butterflies in her stomach from bursting out.  
  
She walked carefully down one of the long, stone hallways, taking in all of the sights. There were ancient tapestries hanging upon the wall, showing the family trees of those who had once owed the castle; some were merely weavings of portraits of the previous men of the house. She pitied, in her heart, the wives of the previous men; alone, useless, save for bearing the man a male heir to the castle and family fortune.  
  
She grinned sheepishly, as though this wasn't something proper to be thinking on your wedding day, regardless of your surroundings.  
  
She reached the room where the wedding reception was held, and was not surprised to see Darien sitting surrounded by his parents and the girls, Andrew staring off into space as though he couldn't be more bored. He spotted Serena and told the group, who broke into wide smiles as they headed to their own rooms.  
  
"Darien, why didn't you start without me? I can barely eat as it is, without loads of people waiting to see us take the first bite of our cake." Her butterflies were calmed instantly when she felt Darien's hand on her own in sympathy.  
  
"I know; I'm nervous too, just try to eat something. The ceremony is hours away and if you don't fill up now, you might not last until then!" He smiled at her and waited for everyone to quiet down before standing up, motioning for Serena to follow suit. As she rose, her eyes captured every inch of his body. He himself had tried to wear clothing from the medieval times, but some things he couldn't put himself through. He had on a combination of dark blue and sliver, the same colors as in Serena's dress. She saw the way it brought out the midnight blue of his eyes, but it also brought out the diamond-like silver specks which glinted with joy.  
  
"Serena and I, firstly, would like to thank you for coming tonight, and spending this entire evening with us. Secondly, we would like to thank you for staying up all night with us, as most of you surely haven't been to a midnight service before." He looked to Serena and mentally handed her the chance to talk, which she grasped firmly.  
  
"This night is incredibly special to us, because from this point onward we will be a family. Our children will now have two parents, whose love and happiness has brought us together through everything we have survived to date. From trekking across the world to find each other in the first place to chasing wildly to reunite our family once more, our commitment to each other and our family has climaxed in this night. Thank you all for the time you took to travel to this – er – remote location to spend this time here with us." She smiled and the two sat down, amidst a quiet applause from the guests in front of them.  
  
"Well, that was a bit pompous, if you ask me." Serena smiled nervously.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it; you're allowed to be pompous, you're marrying me!" He whispered, and the two smiled again before kissing passionately, where a few people whistled their approval.  
  
Wow, guys, this was kind of a strange go-between for the next chapter... have you noticed lately that my writing's not up to snuff? Sorry, I've been a bit preoccupied. Okay, so it was only Rollercoaster Tycoon, but at least I beat the game! Hehehe. Please review! 


End file.
